The Haunted: After The Catacombs
by Starstudent101
Summary: This is based of The Haunted By: Rejectedshotgun. If you haven't seen this...then you have no life...lol, kidding. Ok so this is my interpretation of what happens during Season 1: Drake, after ep. 8. Enjoy and tell me what you think!
1. The Camp

**Grayson's POV:**

As the three of us were walking to my house, one sight gave me the biggest shock of my life...a red tent. After hearing this most people might think I'm crazy...but I'm not. Red tents means the Empire, and if their here, so close to my house...that means trouble. I told Mia and Drake, hoping they'll be careful...after all the trouble I've caused, I don't want anyone else to get hurt by me.

(A Couple Minutes Later)

The un-ease in my stomach diminished a bit after they mercenaries passed. But not completely, I still needed to know why they were here in the first place. I made my way down the hill, troubled in my thoughts, and slowly I thought

_"It can't be a coincidence that their here...I'm willing to bet it was that assassin...ugh! I should have killed him when I had the chance...I didn't even matter if it was Luke, Why do I have to be so-"_

"Grayson! Should we really be entering this camp?!"

I looked behind me...Drake seemed shaken with worry...He knew what the Empire could do. But I made up my mind...

"I need to know why their here."

It was settled, if I wanted to protect my friends and avenge my family...I WAS going into that camp.

* * *

**Drakes POV:**

My heart was racing...after seeing those mercenaries pass... I knew something was wrong.

"Grayson! Should we really be entering this camp?!"

Grayson stopped for a moment, and looked at me. After seeing the cold, hard look in his eyes, I knew the answer...

"I NEED to know why they're here."

But I was desperate. After seeing Armen fall into the lava 4 years ago...I couldn't lose anyone else...especially not Grayson.

"But what if there are more in the camp?"

I felt a hand on my back and looked behind me. Mia stared at me reassuringly.

"Pull out you sword then" She told me grimly, and walked ahead.

She was right...I had to protect them...I just had too.

"I afraid I'm going to need more then a sword to fight these guys."

I then pulled out my talisman of water and smiled. I could wash them away in a second of they attacked us. It felt great that I could protect at least two of my friends.

* * *

**Mia's POV:**

I looked back at Drake. He was stricken with worry. I knew why...The empire was full of monsters, with the Swords of Hire being one of them. I pulled out my sword, although I felt strangely calm...better safe then sorry, right? I thought to myself as I entered the camp...what could we do to stop them? As I ran through my list of options...I was dumbstruck with another question...What **were** they doing here? And why? I sighed...whatever it was that they were doing...there was no way it could have been good.

"Do you wanna try sabotage?"

I said looking around...there was a couple of crates and backpacks around the camp...maybe they contained something valuable. I kneeled down near a backpack and searched through it's contents.

"Hmmmmm..."

A book..I flipped through the pages...and nothing. Great! Just what we needed. Then something caught my eye...a pouch. Opening it up I found 100 sorveigns! Yesssss! That just about equals a Marque. I looked behind me and saw Drake.

"Anything good in there?

He asked hopefully.

"Yeah a book and 100 sorveigns. Do you want them?"

I knew that he needed money and considering all the artifacts we found in the Catacombs, I had more money then I knew what to do with.

"Nah...I'm good with the 1 Marque I have. Keep them."

I was about to say thanks when Grayson's leg caught on fire.

"Ahh..ember still hot. Any way... I found the Officers log...I'll see if there anything useful"

He looked at us with a tight smile...but I knew what he was thinking. He maybe able to fool others...but not me. I know him too well. And besides, I wore that same smile in the Empire.

"Ok...Be careful...I'll keep a look out"

I sincerely thought one of these day's he'd be in big trouble...well more than he already is. Beside me, Drake grabbed his sword and replied to me

"Good idea. I'll keep watch too."

I heard Grayson mummer a bit and then:

"You guys wanna hear it?"

Drake and I nodded.

"Ok. Our scout have found the thief's hiding place. Kill him and retrieve The Egg..."

On the moment he said The Egg, I swear my heart stopped.


	2. My Burned Dreams

**Grayson's POV:**

* * *

"Kill him and retrieve the egg..." **(Ohh...Shocker)**

As the words left my mouth...panic started to arise in my head. The Egg...that means they found my house...

"The Egg!?..." **(Well Mia, I'm sure the don't mean a Chicken Egg!)**

Drake and Mia said in unison...or at least I think...everything sounded mushy and muffled. My heart was racing...

"They found me..."

I said in a choked voice. I leaned my head back...and tried to call down...I promised I wouldn't break down...

_"Come on...deep breaths now"_

I can't do this here...I struggled to look at the page and read on

"Ohhh nonono...That's you Grayson"

Mia said, as I looked up for a second. Drake looked around...it seemed that he was in the same state of mind as I was.

"Grayson..."

He trailed off...we both knew what would happen if they found that egg. Or if Armen got it...

"If their talking about you hiding place, do you think they're talking about you home?" **(Really Mia?!)**

I looked at Mia again glaringly...

_"Damn it Mia! Of course the are, stupid!..."_

I thought to myself and I sighed. It wasn't her fault...it was the Empire...I...I'll kill them...All of them.

I read the whole book and then stopped. That name...Lord, Captain of the Hawk Band...I knew that name from... It dawned to me...that was my group...What a bunch of back-stabbing a**holes. I should have known...

"If their talking about your home we NEED to get there quickly...Because that's our only hint."

I stared at Mia...

"We need to take them out before the get their."

Drake said, as he looked at me...Then an idea popped into my head. I know this terrain...I know a shortcut that's around here! Oh thank God I remembered it!

"Or we can get to the home before they do."

I studied Mia for a sec...as much as she hated The Empire, she doesn't want to kill them...I never understood why... But maybe I do. Wasn't that the same reason I was skeptical on joining Drake on this journey...because I hated all that bloodshed? I remember what I felt in my basement...wait a minute! My basement! All my items...

"If they find the items down there...and the Egg...Oh no!"

I told Mia and Drake shakily...I felt a hand on my back and turned to see Mia trying to comfort me...but my whole body felt numb...I couldn't feel a thing. Slowly I shook my head. I need to think straight...and I need to get home. The funny thing is I thought I had a home but now, I'm not so sure.

**(After Reaching Grayson's House)**

I gazed around and saw a familiar Gooseberry plant. I sighed finally...home.

"What is this place?"

I turned around and looked at Drake grimly.

"My house...You've been here before Drake." I said.

I saw the realization hit his eyes..

"Wait a minute...We're here?"

I saw him look around, and I smiled. The power of shortcuts. Drake and I found our way up the courtyard and we walked up into my house.

"Hey...Your dogs!"

I smiled and gave my older dog Rupie **(That was the only thing I could think of so...yea...lol)** a pat. Maybe I could take them with me?...Nah...I can't...it would be to much of a burden. Shaking my head...I walked up to the door and opened it up for Drake. I released a huge sigh, when I entered, I thought...

_"Okay now...your good...your alright..."_

I shut the doors and grabbed my Flint n' Steel, and started to think of what I should grab next, when..

"Hey! Mia still out there!"

Drake said while opening the doors. A cold wind swept into the room and ruined any chance I had of making my fire.

"I'm coming...I'm coming...Don't you dare shut that door on me!...Holy...whoa these vines are thick!"

Mia said as she walked through the door muttering something and glaring at me all the way. Heh..Mia when you need to laugh. I bent down and lit a fire. Soon warmth hit my body and calmness filled me. But through that calmness I heard a sharp, panicked, voice in my head:

"Grayson! They found you!...Get out!"

My head spun as I realized who it was...Armen.


	3. My Burned Dreams: Part 2

**Grayson's POV:**

Armen?! What was HE doing here...IN MY HEAD!? It must be a telepathy link...But they're here? Who...does he mean the-

"Do you think they followed us? Or that they were aware that we were there?"

I looked at Mia and blinked...

"I'll go check."

I patted Drake on the shoulder, and left the room. I looked up...hmmmm...it's raining a lot...and the fog will make it hard to see a thing. I hear a snap of a twig and flipped around, my sword raised in a defensive arc...but noting was there. Until I say a flash of purple...

"Luke...I know your there..."

He stepped forward...

"You need to run...they're coming"

He looked alarmed but determined...Wait a minute...WHY WAS HE HELPING ME?...(**Awww...Luke cares)**

"Luke...Why-"

He shushed me...

"Because of that potion...and the Base..."

I nodded, and turned to run back inside, and the last thing I saw before coming in was his shadow, as he left the court yard.

"Their Here! Their Here!"

I shouted and shut the door.

"Then get back inside!...Ughhh...there's literally no where to hide in this place!"

She looked very scared...I could see why...about 2,00 of them vs. 3 of us. I turned around and opened the secret door, as I heard Drake say:

"Ohh, trust me there is."

"But...no there-...Oh my gosh"

Mia looked at the door and flew through.

"Enter! NOW!"

I shouted. I looked at Drake as he walked through the door. He wasn't sure if he should...To be honest, I can't blame him. He shook his head...I won't let him do this...I NEED to protect him

"Go Drake!"

The last thing I saw before closing the door, were his two eyes. A purple enderman one and the white eye of a demon.

Turning around I pulled my sword out, and I knew what to do, I had to burn the place down. I was going to pull my Flint n' Steel out when I heard the door open.

"Alright, Alright, lets get this over with."

I turned around to see Drake walk out with a talisman. The warning just met my lips, when I heard a zip and saw a arrow hit Drake in the arm.

"Agggghhhhhhhhhh!"

He cried out. Blood trickled down his arm as he pulled the arrow out. Anger surged through me. How dare they! They can come after me but NOT my friends.

"DRAKE! IN NOW!"

I swung open the secret door and closed the front doors. And then, I started to push him in the secret room. He just stepped aside and grabbed his fallen talisman, and reopened the front doors.

"Hold on"

He started to mumble something, and the talisman started to glow. I knew what he was doing...

"GO! DRAKE!...Trust me."

I was yelling at him now. I just hoped he would listen...but unfortunately we have the same goals...to protect each other.

"I HAVE to do this Grayson! I Have-"

"I have to burn the place to the ground..."

"But I can stop them!" **(Drake...Don't you get No?)**

"NO! I have to burn the place to the ground!"

Out of the corner of my eye I saw Mia peek her head out in disbelief.

"What?"

She looked alarmed, but I didn't care. My mind was made up.

"GET OUT"

I was furious now. I mean damn it Drake! Why in the name of Notch does he have to be so stubborn?

"You CAN'T just waste such a valuable resource! This place is a base."

Drake said yelling at me. He looked determined, and for a moment I thought...maybe...No I have to...I can't take that risk. I needed to make him see that.

"There 3 of us and a entire country of them! They can't get anywhere here, or else."

"They'll discover the secret door!"

Ughhhh... My God! Why is he so stubborn!

"Oh My God, their right outside!"

I looked at Mia and saw the fear in her eyes...

"Exactly, which is why I need to burn it down. GO!"

"Arghhh...Fine! Arghhh"

Drake said. I sighed in relief as he slumped his shoulder and went in to the secret room. After seeing Mia go in, I shut the door, and grabbed the pole I used to pick at the ash's in a fire. I then heard a cannon, and knew I had to be quick. This old place wouldn't stand up for long. Giving it one big twist, I jammed it into the door, so the mercenaries couldn't get in. I walked over two my bed, and pulled of any thing that was flammable, and set it all on fire. Soon a thick smell of burned wood, acid and smoke filled my nose, and started to clog my airways. I wrinkled my nose in disgust. That smell reminded me of when my house was burned down...and then my family...gah...I can't think of that now. I pulled open a secret chest that contained 2 fire pits...Perfect. That would cause so much smoke, they won't be able to find the secret door. As I lit one, I heard a smash, and flipped around to see a mercenary. I flipped back and kicked him in the chest. I heard a gasp as he fell back, but I didn't except for him to grab his bow and shoot me.

"Arggghhhh!"

I yelled out as it hit my neck. I side kicked him, and tried to run into the secret room, but he caught my leg. Grunting, I turned around and stabbed him in the chest. He sputtered, but wouldn't let go...hmm...what a persistent S.O.B. I struggled to keep my balance, as his blood and weight made it hard to stand up. I turned around and again gave him a stab in the chest, and slowly as I watched his life drain, his grip loosened on me. When he let go, I ran into the secret room and slammed the door shut. I set down the other fire pit, leaned on the bookshelf and pulled out the arrow. My head was spinning...not good...keep it together. My fingers went gingerly to the wound...good...it wasn't fatal. I heard Mia and Drake talking, and bent down, and lit the pit. I hear Drake come up the ladder, and slowly stood up.

"Grayson?! Please tell me that's you?...OH MY GOD! GRAYSON!...Are you okay?"

I turned around and saw his worried face...and soon I found my voice.

"Go."

I told him in a choked voice. That smoke was making it hard to talk and breath...this was bad. He turned around and followed me to the ladder. I went down first and looked up at him.

"Arghhh...I can't see a thing!"

He said roughly. I stepped aside as he stepped down and I closed the hatch. I looked around, breathing a breath of fresh air. I walked towards the table and set my sword down. I then went up the stairs and looked around, think what I needed.

"There too much smoke coming from up there."

I looked back at Drake. Judging the amount of smoke coming through...we probably had 15 minutes. Perfect...all we needed.

"Alright! If the don't find us...I need you to go through the passage way so I can get the egg."

I looked at both Mia and Drake. We can do this, well...at least I hope we can. I saw Drake nod:

"Alright, got it."

He seemed less worried now...good. We all needed calm heads.

"Umm...shouldn't we grab whatever, we think is valuable? Cause I see a lot of magical artifact that I really...really want."

I looked at Mia and gave her a tight smile.

"Well, there are a couple things I need to grab...first I need to put down the map. I need to put it down."

I jumped down the stairs, and set the map down. Soon it started to connect with the other one...Perfect. I turned around and grabbed the Final Key. I set my backpack down, shoved the key in and turned back to the table.

"Grayson. You need to grab all your items..."

I gave him a sharp look. **(Really Drake. You sound like Mia...lol)**

"Ok..well not EVERYTHING...but the most valuable ones."

I thought about it for a moment...we could use them.

"Smoke is starting to com through the hatch."

I looked at Mia...we're running out of time. Ugh...this is NOT good. Then something caught my eye. The map was "loading" in.

"Look! Look!"

I yelped. Both Drake and Mia ran over to me.

"Did you find it?"

I looked at Drake. I've never seen him so happy. I know that feeling. I looked back down at the map.

"Its..."

I tried to remember were that place was. Unfortunately no success.

"Ohh my Goodness..."

I turned and looked at Mia. She looked amazed...I can see why...this will be HUGE for her. I was about to reply when we hard another BOOM. Two more cannon shots and the place goes down...we need to be fast!

"Ok...Grab the maps and lets GO!"

Mia was just as worried as I was. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Drake nod.

"We need to be quick."

"Right. Grayson? Is there anything you want us to grab?"

I blinked and thought for a moment. My mind stalled as I tried to think of what we needed. I decided to screw it...after all everything in here is useful.

"Grab anything."

Mia looked at me...

"What?"

Ughhh...did I need to repeat this...we were running out of time.

"Grab anything."

I saw her nod and pick up a spell book. Good, we'll need that. Beside me, I heard Drake let out a frustrated sigh...

"My God, Grayson! How do you look at these things?!"

I chuckled...With Drake being able to teleport you'd think he could read a map...but...we all have our quirks. I walked back to the table and picked the maps up.

"Ok...I have the maps, my money and now...I need the Egg."

Drake looked in amazement.

"You haven't even told me were it is."

I guess he really wanted to see it.

"What about all this weaponry?"

I turned around and looked back at Drake as he was pointing to the spear...Hmmmmm...Nah leave it...it won't be useful.

"I grabbed this really important looking bow."

I smiled at Mia...Good, that would be useful.

"You can keep it, just go now.

I looked on as my friends went through another secret door. And as I picked up the egg I thought to myself:

_"There was once a young boy...His name was Grayson...He was orphaned at 13 and struggled to survive. And after coming to this "new world" or the distant future...he found new love. Had a child, and lived a life that he never could have...what did he forget? That __**HE**__ was always waiting for __**REVENGE**__."_

**Ok Guys! Did you enjoy this? It was based off of The Haunted: Drake Episode 9. What do you think? If you can rate it and I'll send you a PM in reply *so pleaseeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee rate it...(she said with puppy dog eyes). Now before I go, I'm giving a shout out to Lya200 because of her backstory on Grayson. If your interested that search The Haunted One-Shots. **

**Peace Out,**

**Nelly :D**


	4. Two Brothers In One Battle

**Armen's POV:**

* * *

I stared into the darkness and sighed. I haven't talked to Collin in days, which means he's planning something BIG.

**Hello Brother. How are you faring today?**

I literally fell out of bed...How does he do that? I glared at him as I got up, and dusted myself off.

"Like you care."

**What have I told you. Mind your manners...**

"Really? My manners? Your idea of fun is watching others burn and suffer and I should MIND MY MANNERS!"

***Tsk *Tsk...When will you learn?! **

"What do you want Collin?"

I sighed. He does this every day. I sincerely HATE him.

**Well, I have a puzzle for you. Wanna give it a shot? Or do you wanna bask in my glory?**

"I'll take the puzzle moron."

**Will you say please?**

"Damn it Collin! Give me the stupid puzzle already!"

**Say please first.**

Huh. He must really be enjoying this...well this proves that he's a sick monster...well other than the huge list of atrocious things he's done.

"Please?"

**Ahhhhh...very well then. So you know how your "friends" have a map to the Magical Library? Well today I'll send a army to kill them and retrieve what is rightful mine. Who will I be sending?**

"YOU CAN'T KILL THEM! I'LL FIGHT YOU...YOU...YOU DAMN MONSTER...I'LL KILL YOU!

I shouted at him. With a great jump, I lunged at him...only to fall flat on my face as he vanished. I heaved myself up and saw him reappear behind me.

**You still don't get it do you? I'm the one and ONLY Herobrine. What can a puny, wimpy mortal like you do too me?**

I glared at him...then I thought. You wanna play that game Collin? Well then, lets dance. **(LOL)**

"One puny and wimp are the same thing, and two I can warn them."

Before he had a chance to say a thing, I slipped into his mind...wait my mind. With a sigh I decided who to talk too...my instinct was Drake...but Grayson knows this place better. I'll talk to him instead. Before I could though, I felt a sharp, blinding stab in my head, and I instantly knew it was Collin. Using all my strength, I fought back. I won't let him stop me...not in my own body.

"Grayson! They found you!...Get out!"

I yelped as Collin sent another surge of pain through me and just like that...he severed my connection and took back my body.

**YOU FOOL! What did you do?!**

"Easy Collin. I saved them...just like I said I would."

I replied with a smirk. Then I knew what to say next.

"When will YOU learn...ehe Collin? You always under-estimate me, and I always save them...just like I did 4 years ago."

I grimaced and fell to the ground as another wave of pain surged through my body. Panting I smirked at him...Yesss...this was worth it...to see him speechless...I haven't seen that ever...but soon that stopped.

**Hmmmmmm...it looks like you do have a bit of strength in you...Well don't worry...Because of your actions I have a special treat for your friend Drake...**

This time...as he left...I was the one rendered speechless.

* * *

**Hey Guys! **

**So what do you think of this one? Was it good? Write down your thought's below. And BTW...sorry for the short one...the next one will be longer. (And for the some of you that are wondering...WHERE IN THE NOTCH IS DRAKE...well I thought since the episodes are in his POV...then we technically know what he's doing/thinking...but I will write one for him after the next one)**

**Later,**

**Nelly :)**


	5. The Warning

**Drake's POV:**

* * *

I gazed up at the night sky. It was a beautiful night...it seemed as if the stars where taunting us. I looked at Grayson and Mia...they weren't faring any better than I was. That battle had taken a huge toll on us...It's understandable though...we never expected both the mercenaries and Armen to attack us. If it wasn't for my dream...we'd probably be dead.

"Drake...You okay?"

I looked at Grayson and blinked...

"Yeah...I'm fine.."

I replied with a tight smile.

"Are you sure? You don't seem good...Do you want another potion?"

Dang it...I really should learn to lie better. Hmmmm...what now?

"Yeah...don't worry I'm fine."

I hoped that would be convincing enough...and it was...maybe Grayson was just tired...but he seemed to lay off my case...well, for now.

"Okay, then...But if you need a thing, tell me."

I saw Grayson set his backpack down, grab a bottle of water and hand it to me...Grayson. He was a great friend, that's for sure. With a single twist, I popped open the bottle and quenched thirst. Ahhhhh...just what I needed. I smiled back at Grayson and tossed him the empty bottle.

"Hey! I think I see a cave up ahead!..."

I turned around and walked over to Mia.

"Yeah I see it...Grayson wanna stay there for the night?"

Hmmm...Grayson was weighing it out...I hoped he would say yes...my legs were about to fall off, and every part of body was aching...it was probably because of the six arrows that impaled me...I should check that out later...

"Ok...I think were safe so...yea lets head down there and go to bed."

Yesssssssss! Grayson said yes! I think if my legs could talk...they'd be shouting for joy. But, although my body was excited for rest...I wasn't looking forward to it...maybe it was the feeling that** HE** was watching me.

**(Some Time Later)**

I watched as Grayson tossed some logs into the fire. Ahhhh...it was warm now...and the cave sheltered us from the rain, so I was feeling pretty good. We had bandaged ourselves up now, so I was sure Mia and Grayson were felling better.

"Guys. I think we should go to bed...we'll need the rest."

I looked at Grayson...yeah we should...

"Well...I'm ready!"

I turned around to see Mia sleeping bag all set up...Man she was fast. I chuckled...well I might as well set mine up too. I opened my backpack and set down my sleeping bag. As I started to role it out, I saw Grayson do the same...hmmm...he must be dead tired...cause normally he insists on keeping watch. I swear some day he's going to push himself to hard and get hurt...I guess it's my job to stop him from doing so.

"Good night guys."

I smiled at Grayson...

"Good night."

Mia and I said in unison. I slowly lowered myself into my "bed" and tried to sleep... I should have known that it wouldn't be a peaceful one.

**(Drake's Dream)**

_I looked around...Where was I?...All I could see was a hill...and...My HOUSE?! What the heck?...Then some force pulled me towards the house. I tried to move...but...to no avail...Then a figure came too my view...and when I saw him..my heart stopped...It was Armen._

_"Ahhh...My family's going to love this house.."_

_I looked at him with a puzzled look...didn't he see me? And his family...but there dead...the realization hit me when I looked at his eyes...they were both that bright cyan blue I came to love... that means this is a memory of his. Soon that same force, flung me into the house, and I saw it turn to night...hmmm...what the hell was going on? I turned to see Armen walk through the door, his face shaken with worry._

_"...What the hell? HELLO!...Hey Guys?...Hello?!..."_

_I felt bad for him...the it struck me...I knew what was going to happen next...I saw him run up the stairs...no Armen...don't go up there!_

_"Mom?! Dad?!..."_

_I was dumbstruck...if he's parent's aren't dead...then what happened? Well whatever it was, he too was also scared...I could see it as he went back in to his...wait, no our room._

_"Hello! Collin?!...Where is everyone?!"_

_My heart broke when I saw him slump onto his bed...he was so confused...I felt horrible that I couldn't tell him what was happening...well if I knew. Just as he started to lay down we heard a heart-retching scream. Pure terror hit his eye's and he sprang up and ran out of the room. Seeing that I could move freely, I followed him out, and into the living room. What I saw was horrific. There was blood everywhere...I knew what would happen next. As I heard Armen call out for Collin and his parents...I knew what he'd see...his parents mangled bodies...torn up by their oldest son...or so I thought. I never thought that he'd turn around and look at me...or for him to say:_

_"Drake...wake up!...He's distracting you...WAKE UP!"_

_Then I was flung out of the dream... and all was white._

"Gahh."

I lifted my heavy head and looked around...everyone was asleep. I thought to myself...what the hell just happened? HE...but before I could finish my thought... I saw Armen appear in front of me. I flipped out my sword preparing to protect Mia and Grayson...but I never excepted to hear him say:

_"I know what your thinking Drake...Listen to me...he's going to ...Gahhhh.."_

With that I saw him crumple to the ground, withering in pain...I tried to help him up only to hear...

_"Drake...listen to me...he's going to...to...to control you!"_

From the moment the words left his mouth...my mind went blank...and a blinding force jammed my head...and all I saw was two white eyes enfolding me.

* * *

**OMG! What did you guys think of that? So what do yo think will happen next? Well...I can give one hint...lets say Herobrine might play a mind game or two...so yea...XD. (And for those who are wondering, I decided to write one about Drake and Armen...and the next one may be about a mercenary...) So do you guys have any other story ideas? PM and I may make a story out of them! Enjoy!**

**Nelly :D**


	6. The Warning: Part 2

**Drake's POV:**

* * *

I moaned...were the hell was I? I gingerly touched my head...it throbbed...I wasn't injured. I looked around and was shocked with what I saw...I was in a dark room. As I struggled to get up, I remembered the last thing I heard before I passed out...

_"Drake...listen to me...he's going to...to...to control you!"_

Then as if on cue...he appeared in front of me...Armen...

_"Drake...look at me...you need to fight him...he's going to kill them..."_

"Them?..."

Then I remembered...Mia and Grayson! Oh nonono...this was BAD. I don't know what went through me...but I sank down to the ground...and I started to sob. I couldn't protect them...memories started to flood back to me:

_I looked at my friends...we couldn't take much more...we had to defeat Herobrine NOW. Suddenly I saw Armen thrust Grayson his helmet, and run towards Herobrine, yelling:_

_"SCREW IT! I'M SICK OF THIS!"_

_"NO! ARMEN!"_

_"ARMEN! DON'T!"_

_As Grayson and I ran forward to stop Armen, I saw him stab Herobrine and tackle him over the edge...my hand just met his when he fill into the lava...lost forever..._

I felt Armen put a hand on my shoulder...

_"Drake...listen to me...Drake!"_

I looked up at him..

_"Drake...you can still regain control of your body..."_

"But how? I have no idea what to do..."

_"Easy...Just focus on your goal...focus on it really hard and think of happy memories...you can do it...I'll help you.."_

"Armen..."

_"I told you Drake...when you found out you mother was dead...I'll stick with you forever..."_

I smiled at my friend...

_"Ready Drake?"_

"Ready!"

_"Ok...go!"_

When he said go I started to focus on what I wanted...to protect Grayson and Mia...horrifying seconds passed before I regained my sight and I could hear...just in time to, because I hear Mia say:

"Ummm...Drake...what the hell?...Grayson! GRAYSON!"

I saw Grayson leap out of bed, scared to death.

"Ahhh! WHAT IS IT!"

Mia pointed at me...

"Ummm...what is he doing?"

"I have no idea Mia...Ummm Drake?"

I continued to fight Herobrine...even when I heard Armen yelp and crumple to the ground...At least I didn't share the same body with Herobrine...I heard Armen tell me:

_"Drake...your almost there...keep pushing..."_

I nodded and continued...and slowly regained motion of my body...just in time too, because I was about to slice Grayson's arm off. And just before I brought my sword down...I stopped myself and the last thing I saw was a white light blinding me for a third time. And then I heard:

_"I'm sorry Drake..."_

"No...Armen..it was always my fault...I'm sorry I couldn't save you...I'm sorry I wasn't strong enough...I'm so sorry...for everything..."

I slowly thought to myself:

"I'd give my life to trade places with you Armen..."

And the last thing I heard before I blacked out was Armen:

_"It was never your fault...it was mine Drake...if only you knew..."_

* * *

**Grayson POV:**

* * *

I stared at Drake...why was he holding his sword?

"Ummm...what is he doing?"

I looked at Mia...she was just as confused as I was...except I had a feeling I knew what was going on...I just didn't want to say it.

"I have no idea Mia...Ummm Drake?"

He didn't respond...I didn't think he would...

"Look Mia...-"

I never got to finish my sentence...it looks she got to the conclusion before I could tell her...

"Wait...Is HE controlling Drake?"

I nodded and watched as her eyes widened in fear...this was BAD. As Drake got closer, I grabbed my sword and swept it out in front of us...I didn't want to hurt Drake and I wasn't going to ...but I wasn't got to sit by and let him kill us. I saw him raise his sword and tried to run out of the way but he grabbed my shirt. He was about to bring his sword down on my arm when he stopped. He let me go and shook his head for a moment...I rubbed my neck and asked him...

"Umm...Drake?...You okay?"

I looked at him expecting a answer...but the only answer I got was Drake falling to the ground in a small sigh. Mia and I ran over too him and lifted him back into bed.

"Come on Drake...Please be okay...Mia...get me a regen. potion."

"Sure...Splash?

"Yeah"

A couple minutes later we had Drake back in bed, and splashed him with a regen. potion...I hoped all would be well.

"Ummm...Grayson? Are you sure he'll be ok?"

"Yea...Don't worry Mia...he's fine."

"I hope so...listen...I'm going to bed...are you coming?"

I looked at Mia for a moment and thought...after what just happened...I can't go back to bed.

"Nah...I'm going to keep watch...just in case..."

"Are you sure?"

"Yea...go to bed Mia..."

I saw her climb back into her sleeping back and lay down...with a sigh I threw some more logs into the fire and sat down...gazing at the beautiful sky...wondering why Herobrine chose us...

* * *

**Hellloooo! How did you guys like that? Interesting right? Well if you liked it, write a review and tell me what I should do next or just write down your thought's on the chapter. And I'm giving another shout out to Lya200, for her backstory on Drake...so yea.**

**Later Guys,**

**Nelly :D**


	7. All a Lie

**Drake's POV:**

* * *

I groaned and sat up on my bed. Great...I'm awake. Yawning, I walked towards Armen's room almost tripping over the bookcase. Hmmmm...not there.

"Hello?"

I said while walking towards the living room/ kitchen. I peeked out the door and saw Armen making a ham sandwich.

"Ohh, Hello Armen."

"Sup. Whatcha ya doing up so late?"

"Don't know, just woke up. I guess I don't feel like sleeping right now."

"Ah. Wanna sandwich?"

"Sure you got one?"

"Yea. I'll give you mine. I can make another one."

"Oh. Really? Thank you."

"Hey. You got an apple?"

I nodded and looked around, trying to find were I left those apples. Hmmm...where were they? I looked towards the vines and saw three apples on the floor. That was unusual. I grabbed them and walked towards Armen.

"Here, I've got those apples for you."

"Alright, thanks."

"I smiled and made my way towards the window, gazing at the sky.

"What time is it right now? I must have woken up in the middle of the night."

"Ummm...its...um...ah...I don't know."

I chuckled.

"We should get a clock."

"Yea. We should."

We winced as thunder struck outside.

"Not tonight though."

"Yea."

Armen smiled sheepishly and walked towards our room.

"Alright, I'm going into my room to read some books...you wanna...no?"

"Alright, I'm going to go check things out. I don't think I can go to sleep yet. I'll tire myself somehow."

"Alright."

I nodded, jogged up the stairs and opened the doors to the "balcony". I went straight for the windows and looked outside. Hmmm...all was calm...maybe too calm.

"Hmmm...Let's see...This is weird."

I mumbled and continued to peer out the window. Then, I heard creaking footsteps behind me and looked around the room. Nothing. Then who made that sound? Shrugging, I looked back out the window, until I heard more footsteps. I moved my way towards the balcony rails, ignoring the goosebumps that were rising on my arm and the eerie person I saw out of the corner of my eye. Then, I saw a book on the floor that sent chills up my spine.

"What?"

I clutched my head as a sudden headache hit me.

"No, what? No...what?"

I staggered towards the book and picked it up... I'm sorry? What is this? I shook my head as Armen came out of our room and looked up at me.

"Drake?"

"Yea...What's the matter?"

He gave me a puzzeled look.

"Who are you talking to?"

I shrugged.

"I guess myself?"

He stares at me and then smirks.

"Ah! Yea...You should go to bed...your crazy."

And with that he walks back into our room.

"Yea...That would help."

I say to no one in paticular. With a sigh and give the eerie room one more look and go back down the stairs. As I reach the window, I start to hear more footsteps and flip around.

"What is that noise?"

I shook my head...Your paranoid Drake. I looked out the door and saw a blonde haired traveler with a purple sword walking past our house.

"Weird...We usually don't get much travelers this time at night."

I sighed and walked towards my room, only to meet Armen's cyan blue eyes.

"Drake."

"Yea, what's up?"

"Who are you talking to?"

I point to the window.

"I just saw some one out he window."

Just then, I hear a drinking sound and glance around. Armen hears it too, because his face goes pale.

"Ah!"

He yelped as he jumped away from the door and looks around the room. I stare at him and blink.

"That wasn't you?"

He gives me a ridiculous look.

"No! You were looking at me, I wasn't doing anything."

"I know...so then what was it?"

I ask as we both continue to glance around the room.

"Umm...I don't know..."

I glance Armen again and watch as he shrugs...but he's not believable...the fear is still in his eyes.

"Ah...I think...It's pretty late... we should go to bed, even I'm hearing things."

I rolled my eyes and nodded as we walked towards the room.

"Yea, this house is starting to creep me out at night."

I said as I looked out the window...then something caught my eye. A dog. Behind me I heard Armen reply.

"Maybe, it's just us."

I nodded and walked back into the room with him, but not before glancing back at the dog for one last time.

"Yea, we're just being paranoid."

"Yep."

I stared back at the window and saw a second dog. I started to step forward towards the door, but stopped myself. I was just being paranoid. So what if there were two stray dogs? Who cares! I slumped and worked my way back into the room, but I still couldn't shake the feeling that I was being watched. And maybe I was.

**_(2 Minute Time Skip)_**

"Oh, the blacksmith's there."

Armen said as we looked at him, while he was banging a sword with his hammer. We had visited his shop after more eerie sounds echoed through and outside our house. I hoped it would clear our heads...but nope. I'm still one cricket from jumping out of my skin.

"The blacksmith..."

"The Blacksmith...I never remembered him being a Pagnum"

As soon as those words left my mouth, I grew confused. Pagi what? Pagnum...What is that? Armen looked at me as if I was crazy...maybe I was.

"A what?"

I looked at an confused Armen and started to stutter.

"Um...gah...umm...A Pagu...What?"

I looked at the ground trying to remember why I said that...isn't that what he was called?

"Paginum? Paginumer?"

"Yea...that's what... he's a Pagnum...But he's..."

Armen raised one eye at me and shook his head.

"I have no idea what your saying."

I need to leave...I don't know why, but I got this sudden pressure on my chest...what was wrong with me? I backed away slowly, almost tripping on the cool cobblestone step...my head spun. I sighed and willed everyone to stop talking, but Armen continued to drill me with questions.

"What word did you just make up?"

"I don't know! I thought that's what he was called!"

I shook my head and walked closer to the shop...something was very wrong... or I was being paranoid... Stupid Drake!

"Weird..."

"Ohhhhhhhhh, He made a new sword."

Armen said and walked toward it...he loved weaponry. As I walked forward along with Armen, the blacksmith...er Pagnum or whatever he was called, grabbed the sword and shoved it behind his back.

"Oh...Alright then... That's fine."

Armen nodded at me and we started to back away, stopping at the entrance. I turned and gave him a small wave.

"Alright then, see ya later Mister Blacksmith. He doesn't really have a name does he?"

I asked Armen as I walked down the steps.

"No, he doesn't have name. He doesn't speak much either."

I looked back and saw Armen near a water-filled basin, looking thoughtfully at the blacksmith, who was walking towards him. Those emerald green eyes...were had I seen them before?

"I don't think he can even speak our language."

I replied as Armen stared at the man, who was now looking at the stars. After a couple seconds passed, the ground began to rumble and thunder stuck the ground under the smith and Armen.

And all I could do.

Was scream.

* * *

**Hellloooo! Sorry, for the late chapter...Geometry sucks. But anyway, just so you guys know, this part will be split into three parts, all on episode 10. The next should come, in a couple of days...maybe 2-3. How did you guys like that? If you liked it, write a review and tell me what I should do next. **

**Later Gators,**

**The Nelly :D**


	8. Authors Note

**Hey guys! Some of you ar ewondering why I deleted chapter 7. Well, I didn't like how I popped in the new chapter out of now where. However, I did get positive comments on the mix...so the idea is not out the door. I'm working on two new stories. One, will be the Crafted/Haunted cross, (so don't worry, you'll see it soon), and another one, I shall not name...yet. So, I will countinue the story...and you guys will still get the crossover you guys liked so much. And before I head out, I wanted to say a big thanks to all the support in my stories! You guys all rock!**

**Later Gators,**

**Nelly**


End file.
